Hope
by PerseveringDream
Summary: When Sakura tries to deliver a unidentified scroll, who else would she and Naruto meet? Who has just joined Akatsuki? And what happens when Sakura see's and becomes the contents of the scroll? My first story!I dont own Naruto!Masashi Kishimoto does!
1. The mission

Hope

It was dark today. A LOT darker than usual, even though, Konoha had been having some extremely odd weather lately. Tsunade was never one for mystics and the 'All Knowing', either. But, even she was starting to believe something was going to happen... Oh well. The voodoo can wait. But seriously! Naruto has REALLY got to hurry up. This is the first time anyone here has been on a mission without some kind of leader, and Naruto, where IS he!

Swiftly, but not even close to revealing my true flaming anger, I strode over to Ino and Shikamaru who were idly chatting, not taking any notice of the delay.

Ino still had her long yellow ponytail, almost mimicking Shikamaru's, except for the fact that his was cut short and looked more like a pineapple. Ino was still wearing the purple belly-shirt and the matching skirt, and Shikamaru still hasn't changed looks since becoming a Genin. As I marched over I realized how long it's been since the whole rookie nine have been together.

Yet again, Sasuke's face splashed into my mental pictures, as vivid as ever. Konoha just hasn't been the same without him, and the fact that rookie nine was complete was a lie. You can't replace Sasuke. Nobody can ever try and succeed.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Ino shifted her head toward me. Slowly, she flipped her blonde hair with her hand.

"Ugh! Sakura! Let it go! He'll get here, don't worry!" She rolled her eyes and faced Shikamaru, him being, well, Shikamaru... gave what sounded like a 'how troublesome.', and went on talking with Ino.

Geez Does anyone around here see the importance of this mission? We had to deliver a forbidden scroll to a temple! If we wait too long, some twit is going to catch whiff of this mission, and we'll have some serious trouble if that happens.

"Eh! SAKURA!" I knew that voice. There is a god! Naruto has finally come!

I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding and swung around.

"Great! Now we can leave!" I waved to everyone else, "Come on! I want to get home by Friday!"

**xx**

We had taken off pretty fast. And had already ran well over five miles.

"You guys...I feel we should camp here tonight. There's a river over there," I stated and walked into a clearing, large enough for all our tents and supplies, plus room for a fire. Eh... Even though I am shorter than everybody else, Ino by an inch or so, Naruto by five, and Shikamaru by half a foot or something, they all take me very seriously. Let's just say, inner Sakura isn't exactly rainbows and sunshine.

Speaking of sunshine- there wasn't really any- but it was getting dark, probably around eight, I guessed. Great! Our team was making pretty good progress despite leaving late. Only half a days time 'till the temple, we drop off the scroll and then we're home free!

I quickly set up my tent and made a fire, putting a pot of water over it to boil.

"Sakura?" Naruto sneaked up behind me, making me flinch.

"Ugh! NARUTO! What? I- Naruto?" He looked more somber than usual. Almost sad, but not quite, "Naruto? Are you okay?" I stood up and gave him a hug, "What is it..." I hated seeing him sad. It just brings down anyone nearby.

He sniffed, "I was late today because I was getting some ramen for the trip. But I forgot it!" My grip became stiff. WHAT! Not only was he late for their departure, but it was all because of his BELOVED RAMEN!

"NARUTOOOO!" A growl was emitted from my throat as my free arm grabbed the now boiling water pot and hit him across his head. As he fell from my left arm, I grabbed him by the collar, shaking him like a rag doll, "Don't EVER do that again!" I dropped the bright blonde jinchuuriki and slowly made my way over to the tent I made. I didn't really want tea anymore... Just a nice, warm blanket to cuddle... I really need a boyfriend. But, I can't. Not since Sasuke. I feel like I shouldn't meet anyone just in case he decides to come back to Konoha. Just in case he comes back to me...

I slowly layed down, sprawling under the sheet. As I close my eyes, I think, 'Maybe tomorrow he'll come' and drift off to sleep...

**xx**

"Sakura!" I was swiftly shaken out of my reverie. Why now?

"SHUT UP!" Was all I could muster at that point... I was too tired for much verbal abuse towards Naruto.

"Sak-" A pillow muffled his face, knocking him to the ground... Silence. I sighed, and rolled on my stomach putting my arms under my chin where my pillow once was, "Sakura! We have to go! The Akatsuki are attacking the temple!" At this, my eyes flew open.

At lightning speed I sprung up on my knees, knowing I had some pretty bad bed-head... Ugh! It can wait! A temple is being attacked!

While I was mentally face-palming myself, I tossed the various items I had unpacked the previous night into my pack

"Naruto! Is everybody ready?" I yelled, rolling up my blanket.

"Yeah! What should we do? Shikamaru's telling me that him and Ino are going to leave now and go around the temple to attack from the back!" That was a good plan!

"Tell them to go, okay?" Finally, I was packing my tent, "Naruto, we'll go the front way!"

stuffing my now crushed tent into my backpack next to the scroll, I slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on ,Naruto, let's go!" I said, waiving my hand to signal to go in to the trees. What a wonderful day today is...

After Naruto positioned himself on the tree branch I was stationed on, we started to move forward. But Naruto looked distressed... He wasn't bubbly like usual.

I swerved to avoid a tree trunk, "Naruto... are you okay?"

Almost immediately he turned away and mumbled what sounded like a 'I'm fine', but who would believe that?

"Naruto!" I may have sounded just a little too stern, "Ugh... Naruto... What's wrong?" Trying to smooth out my hair was proving to be a mistake, for I'm sure it just caused my short tresses to become wavy at unappealing areas... Damn Akatsuki!

I quickly turned to look at Naruto. He was pausing like he was in need of words. I felt, actually, kind of... bad for how he was feeling right now.

"Tsunade..." How does Shishou come into this? "She... Didn't want you to know... She was afraid... that you would go after him..." That was all Naruto had to say... I knew what he was talking about.

Once again, Sasuke's face pops into my head... But, wait... Why would she not want me to know?

The trees around us began to thin. I dropped to the ground, now starting to sprint, Naruto right next to me.

"She said she had been worried for you... Tsunade didn't want so much protection around you, she said that you weren't stupid, but against her own wishes, the elders had somebody watch you... They too were afraid for your safety," Naruto turned towards me. He was smiling, "Baa-Chan told me that Sasuke was in the Akatsuki!"

What?... Suddenly I stopped. What? Why? How? Itachi was in that group... Why would Sasuke join the same group his brother died in... Why?

"No. NO. NO!" I didn't want to hear this. Not now, "NO!" I could feel my eyes become wet and my vision began to blur. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be!

These words... Those words... They were like the top of a tower... they completed it, even though it was just a small addition. To me... Those words hurt. Those words broke me. Why! "SASUKE!" I wailed out for the whole world to hear. As the realization began to deepen, I fell to my knees. At this point all I could do is cry. All I can ever do is cry... "Sasuke... That means... He didn't have intentions... Of coming back! He wasn't ever? Sasuke... Was always going to be a rouge. Why..." I was almost peaking over the edge of insanity at this point... How could such small and insignificant information be so detrimental. I always thought it was that Sasuke had gotten beat-up pretty badly after killing Itachi. That he was recovering before returning to the village. That he was accepting the fact that his goal in life was now fulfilled. But... I never thought, even for a second that he wasn't coming back... How I was wrong...

I slowly rose to my feet, teetering on my heel as I wiped my now red and puffy eyes.

Why did I cry like that... How is it that whenever anything like this happens I become emotional...Why?

I looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes from Naruto's view... I had to compose myself.

The jinchuuriki took hold of my shoulder as I momentarily clenched my fists. The thought of fighting Sasuke became off limits in my mind. My inner-self wouldn't let that happen...

"Sakura... We have to hurry. THEY'RE at the temple-"

My had snapped up and requested silence, "Naruto..." I quickly bobbed my head up into a normal position. I was still frowning, "I would have been more worried for you, Bijuu!" I smiled with a glint of playfulness in my eyes. My elbow nudged his stomach, at that time ,being all I could reach.

"Come on! We have a temple to rescue!" I started on my sprint again, this time I was pushed by motivation. This time Naruto and I would come back with a group of five, not four!


	2. The Onkei

**Hello! Tora Shoki here! I just wanted to thank all the people out there who viewed chapter one of Hope! I am truly grateful! Please comment! I would love to have some constructive criticism! Just no mental damage please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together already!**

The black shingles of the temple grew closer. Over this hill lay the Akatsuki. Sasuke. My dreams.

Slowly, my hand came to my backpack. Discreetly, I slip my hand into the flap and extracted the so called "sacred scroll"... If they wanted it to be sacred, at least tell the people handling it what it is...

"Naruto... Ready?" We are just skidding to a halt on the cracked and disturbed ground. Just in time to see a rather scraped, battered and bruised temple guard be thrown through the wall of the building in front of us.

Naruto, unfazed by this sudden act of violence on a holy-man, looked strait at me. Blue on green. Bijuu on kunoichi.

"Sakura..." He paused, I knew he was going to change his original words, "I will get Sasuke back. Dattebayo!" After these words of supposed encouragement, he dashed off, through the dusty clearing towards the hole the now unconscious monk was hurled through. That will definitely hurt in the morning...

As for me, I unraveled the scroll that was tightly gripped by my fists. Whatever it was, the thing was powerful. Just unrolling it brought me chills. As if I knew what would happen...

Creepy...

'Sakura! What are you waiting for!' My inner self snapped. I could hear the metallic crash of metal upon metal. If the whole Akatsuki was in there, chances were Naruto was getting his ass kicked... He could be such an idiot sometimes. Good thing I'm here, about to hopefully save him with the unanimous scroll rolled out in my palms.

I've used a scroll before, but then, why am I scared? Why am I so nervous? Seems pretty stupid from a shinobi's point of view. We come in contact with scrolls every day! What the hell is so different!

Suddenly making up my mind, even with a quickly growing pit in my stomach, I bit my thumb, a now steady stream of blood running down my finger. With what could be my last glimpse of anything in the mortal world I traced the intricate seal of the "Forbidden scroll".

I tentatively placed my hand on the seal, gasping as it glowed a bright gold, then faded.

"What? What! What just happened? Forbidden scroll?"

My inner was flexing her fists, "Forbidden? Forbidden? FORBIDDEN SCROLL MY ASS!"

Within less than a second, the seal glowed gold again, this time beaming with light.

Reflexes told me to cover my eyes, but when I try to remove my hand, it doesn't budge...

Like it was connected.

Another hole came crashing through the shrine, a streak of orange, black and yellow told me it was Naruto. Damn, why do I have to be right all the time... He rose to his feet, wobbling, but then steadying himself until the smoke cleared. Already out of the shelter, the remaining Akatsuki members circled Naruto.

Said shinobi scanned over the wreckage of the building and set his eyes upon me.

I'm sure to any ninja my position would have been hilarious; Squatting in front of what seemed to be a magical scroll, the paper glowing and spreading a golden haze over my body.

Slowly, Naruto dropped his arms, cocking his head to the side, squinting at me as if I was some awkward looking monster. (just to be sure, I glanced at my body... Good, no scales or unnecessary hair, but still a mystical shimmer to my skin along with a invisible restraint on my hand.)

Of course, the Akatsuki themselves began to wonder what their prize could find so important as to stop the battle. They all swiveled their heads in my direction. Every last one winding up on me. And as they all looked me up and down, except for Sasuke, I realized just how much of pervs the group was. That, or they hadn't had a woman in their presence in a LONG time... Most likely both.

With more force, I tried to yank my hand away from the blinding scroll, only to find the golden script that once covered it entirely, had molded together forming multiple ribbon-like strands of gold silk.

"Nani!" I shrieked, the strands crawling up my arm, only to continue past my shoulder and across my body.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out to me as all of my vision was clouded with a shimmering fog that was not entirely yellow, as much as every color known to man sparking and flashing collectively.

**xx**

Sakura's eyes grew twice the size as usual as she stared down at the intertwining braids of gold.

Naruto pushed past the flabbergasted Akatsuki, to his surprise, even Sasuke seemed rigid, and ran to his friend in need of assistance.

As soon as he grew closer to her, the light completely enveloped her figure in flashes of green, purple, red, orange, yellow and more he didn't exactly know the names to. Maybe he should have listened to Ino when she gave him a whole hour's criticizing on matching...

Suddenly the light flashed once more before it was confined within the girl before him.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he swiftly sprinted and slid on his knees to catch the falling cherry blossom.

He looked around, no scroll. Whatever was in there had some sort of amazing power, the young bijuu had never seen anything like the previous display of lights. It was beautiful, yet, he knew something wasn't right with the girl in his arms.

"Wha- Naruto!" A shrill voice rang throughout the clearing before a rather frazzled Ino ran up to him, "What? Naruto... What happened?" Ino poked and prodded at the girl in his grasp, her skin was about as pail as snow, heck, it even had the same glow and sparkle snow had when it was under the sun's rays.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru stated in an almost mundane voice. "What happened?" The pineapple haired boy asked, stretching both arms behind his head and walking over in his Oh-So-Famous walk.

As far as the Konoha shinobi were concerned, the Akatsuki might as well have not existed... Even Sasuke was becoming rather pissed with a mixture of confusion, curiosity and anticipation. Since when had anything excited happened to him? Not for a really long time...

**xx**

"Uh!" I groaned as I opened my almost weighted eyes.

Peering around at the surrounding area, I slowly realized that I must have not been awake, but unconscious. That, or I was dying. Honestly, I enjoy the first choice. After a moment, I stood up to take a look.

So, this was my conscious... my mind... I expected it to look more like a stereotypical office, one with filing cabinets and drawers and bad lighting that was either too bright or too dark, and a reception desk with pens and pencils in a container followed by coffee mug after coffee mug on each and every desk, that I could only presume would make one hell of a mess if it spilled on the multiple piles of color coated or plain white paperwork, little me's sitting at each and every desk doing something different, one throwing balls of paper at the one directly behind her, hitting me on the head while I kept writing some document about issuing fines to rebel-rousers like the one currently in front of me... Wait... What? Did I seriously just ramble on about a figment of my imagination... Did I SERIOUSLY just spend like five minutes of my life creating an office!

That is so unlike me, I never blabber, E-V-E-R! What is going on?

Slowly, I noticed my surroundings, it was dark, with no walls floors, whatever you could call it... The space around me was a swirling misty cloud, it's color swapping from black to purple to red to orange to yellow to green to blue than back to black... Damn mumbling.

I could feel as I continued to plunge into a deeper unconsciousness. Maybe as I get deeper and further from reality my mind began to fade too, soon I realized I might not be able to back up int the real world if I keep letting myself side like this.

Almost as soon as the thought came into my head I stopped dropping, I was more of… stuck... I could tell this wasn't waking me up, but really wasn't sending me farther from my body.

"Sakura..." A new voice called out to me. It was soft, meaning I couldn't decide whether it was familiar or not, honestly, I think that being unconscious was messing with my mind, I could tell, I was so drugged up on self-imagination, it was becoming hard to even identify the gender or tone...

Cautiously, I called back, "Yes?"

A giggle, this time the voice seemed more closer, "Hello..." It softly purred, the voice was definitely female!

"What am I doing here? Where am I? Where are you? Who are you? Where is Naruto? Is he okay? Is Ino with him-"

"Stop... God, what is up with you? Oh... Wait!-" A cloud in front of me parted from the others, condensing into a... ferret? You have got to be kidding me, a ferret? Just a plain old brown and white ferret?"

"Hello..." That voice... no... NO... It didn't just come from the ferret, it couldn't have anyways, right?

"Sakura... Down here..." Yep... the ferret just talked... great, "Hi! I am Kofuku! Nice to know I'm in somebody so interesting!" The small being seemed to smile a toothy grin.

"B-but! You- YOU! Are an animal! How are you in me? What are you doing IN me!" I started to grab my head, it was kind of hurting because of the whole You-Have-A-Ferret-In-You-But-That's-Okay.

"Sakura! Don't worry! You unlocked me inside of the scroll! Remember? You set me free from the confines of that paper! I am now a part of you!"

"NANI! I have a ferret in me? How? I mean- Why? Are you a jinchurriki? Huh?" This time I wanted answers.

"Oh! No, Sakura!" She chuckled, scampering over to my shoes and clawing up my metaphorical legs, "Of course I'm not a jinchurriki! I'm a girl! Plus- I'm not not a complete bastard! Unlike that Nine-Tailed pain in the ass!" Kofuku gripped my usual vest tightly as she spoke of Naruto's demon.

"Yeah, but what happened? Why am I unconscious? Did something go wrong?" I glared at her with my neon green eyes. She slowly picked up on this and gave me a death stare that could match my own.

"Nothing has gone wrong! You just need to wake up! No big deal!" Kofuku nuzzled my cheek before jumping from my into the now maroon mist. Wow... I have a... Demon... No, she's too nice to be a demon... She's a-a Onkei!"

**Thank you! Please tell me what you think! I have HUGE hopes- Haha- for this fanfic! Please give me your opinion!**

**Onkei= blessing**

**Kofuku= Happiness**

**Don't worry! Kofuku is a 'good guy', more like girl, but whenever I see the Jinchurriki I immediately think they are boys. NO! Iam not being sexist! -cries in self pity- Sorry if it sounds like it, I was just trying to be creative...**

**Once again! Please review! ;D**


	3. Together

**Naruto is owned by the almighty Kishimoto! If I owned it, Sasuke would be back by now and would not be a member of Akatsuki! (just letting you know)**

"N- Naruto?" A small voice peeped up from within the group of three shinobi.

"Sakura-Chan? You're okay!" Lifting her from the odd position Ino had placed her in, Naruto pulled her into a immense embrace, making the pink haired girl jump with shock.

The whole Akatsuki (who was left) stared at the scene in front of them, disgusted at how much love and friendship just poured off of the small group.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt something creep into his chest. What was it? He definitely hadn't felt it in a long time... Whatever it was, it was yanking on his heart. Though, it was now shriveled and withered to almost nothing, he could care less, but it just wouldn't stop. He realized it was longing. To think... If he had stayed in Konoha, he could be the one on the receiving end of the young girls hug. The girl who confessed her love to him so many years ago. Five years.

"Naruto- I need to see Tsunade!" Without any notice the small woman collapsed to her knees and coughed up blood.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted picking the frail cherry blossom up from the ground bridal-style, "We have to hurry..."

"Hai!"Ino and Shikamaru nodded and flew into the canopy, jumping from tree to tree as fast as they could. The couple was to arrive at the village before Naruto and Sakura so they could get the medics ready in time for the injured cherry blossom.

**xx**

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at him with the same pain as someone would have if they just were ripped away from their accomplishment. But, then again... that's what happened, right?

"Naruto. Get yourself and the sorry excuse for a twig out of here... She is rather useless, I presume..."

Madara, and Zetsu snickered as they both vanished. Zetsu slipping into the ground, Madara practically disappearing out of thin air. The only ones to remain from Akatsuki were Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Well... Sasuke-kun..." Hissed Kabuto, "I'll take my leave."

Red and orange flames began to lap at his legs, moving towards his head and finally vanishing, leaving no trace he was even still alive.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed from across the open grounds, "How could you?"

"What?" The young Uchiha teased, knowing it would be about his comment earlier.

"You can mess with me..." The blonde looked down as if trying to find words, "You can beat me up! Just so I'm on the brink of death! But you can NEVER talk about Sakura-chan that way! Sasuke, she isn't weak... She's strong. Stronger than any of us! You don't know what she has been through."

The bijuu slowly making his way to the edge of the forest, "I still don't know what she sees in you, teme..."

Naruto stepped towards the shadows, them finally engulfing him fully.

Sasuke stood there, his gaze just as impassive as if he had just woken up in the morning, as if nothing had happened.

Maybe, just maybe. If he just listened to his small, shriveled heart for once, it may become not as empty, not husk-like. Swiftly he glanced over his shoulder before strolling back to where he knew he would be needed. Where he could... Hope...

**xx**

"Nani? Five minutes! Onegai?" I snuggled my head against the pillow. It wasn't mine, but from working there for a few years I could tell I was in the hospital.

"Sakura... Come on! I haven't been able to see you for three days!"

"No! Naruto! Get out!" I yelled, this time chucking the pillow at 'Naruto'.

After I still heard shuffling, I realized he wasn't going to leave.

"Ahem!" A voice from across the room cleared their throat... DEFINITELY not Naruto... Shit!

Slowly, I raised my head, turning it slowly so that I could see who was there.

"Moshi!" I exclaimed, coming in contact with blonde hair, a big bust and high heals. Shit! Shit! "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the mattress in front of me.

Tsunade! TSUNADE! I threw the pillow at Tsunade! I mean, I know she loves me to death... So does that mean she hates me and my end is imminent?

"Glad to see you're awake!" The busty woman trotted over to my bed.

Realizing I was no longer going to be pulled to pieces, I rolled over on my back.

"Sakura, I know you just woke up, but... well, he's back..." I looked into her eyes. What? Shifting my view, I looked at everyone behind my shishou. Nobody new...

"Who's 'he'?"

"Well, eh... Sa-"

"Waaaait! Let me guess!" Why do I have the sudden urge to jump through a hoop?

"But..."

"Uhhh- Oh! I know! Gaara! No- He's Kazakage..."

"Sakura, honey-"

"Tenten! Oh... wait... She didn't leave, did she?" The people at the door where amazed at how oblivious I was... Hey, doesn't meat sound good to anyone?

"Hey! Choji! Want to get some barbeque!" He nodded eagerly, I knew he wouldn't refuse! With renewed energy, I hopped out of the bed, making my way to the door and sliding on my shoes.

Thank god Tsunade had the nurses change me into my usual outfit consisting of a red skirt, red vest and yellow under shirt, my red headband and the black boots I was now slipping onto my feet.

"Come on, Choji-kun!" I shouted, jumping from my previous squatting position and grabbing Choji's 'big-boned' arm.

"Sakura!.. Sasuke's back!" Tsunade yelled at me down the hall.

"Oh... Really? It's about time! Tell him he can join us too!"

"What? Did she really-" Ino began.

"Not cry?" Naruto finished... Apparently that was weird...

They all sweat dropped big-time...

**xx**

"Eh-he!" Naruto chuckled nervously, his stomach growled, "Anyone up for barbeque?" The ninja in front of him (Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Akamaru and Kiba and, Sai) collectively, also had apparently not eaten lunch...

"Yeah..."

"Sure..."

"Okay..."

"Great! Let us dine with the villages beautiful and youthful cherry blossom!" Lee pumped his fist in the air before running down the hallway and out of the hospital.

The others just smirked at this regular Lee behavior, walking through the door and into the outside world.

"Hey... Kakashi?" Naruto squinted, continuing to walk towards the barbeque house.

The copy-ninja glanced at him with a usual passiveness and nodded for the blonde to continue.

"Shouldn't we go get Sasuke? I mean, you know... He's still part of team Kakashi..."

"Naruto... We should, shouldn't we? Okay, we'll meet you all at the barbeque house, save some for us!"

**xx**

Kakashi and his student walked over to the Uchiha district, since Sasuke's punishment for a five year treason was only two weeks of house arrest.

"Hey! Sasuke! Open up!" Kakashi called from the front patio.

"Oi! Teme! Come On!" Naruto pounded on the door until it swung open unexpectedly, knocking the blonde off the porch and into the grass.

"What..." The young Uchiha questioned. He seemed mad... Oh wait, that was his usual mood...

"You're going to barbeque!" Kakashi seized hold of Sasuke's arm and tugged him out of the house.

"Why..." The black haired boy asked, even though it sounded like more of a statement.

"Everybody's there!" Kakashi wailed, "This will be the first time in forever that team Kakashi has done anything together!" The copy-nin picked up speed, while Naruto and Sasuke's eyes made contact, 'no matter what,' Naruto vowed, 'I won't let teme hurt Sakura-chan ever again!'

**xx**

"Well this is it! The barbeque house! Oh, it's like a dream come true!" Choji drooled, somewhat disgusting me, but at the same time, was like throwing off the earths gravitational pull and making me just want to pinch his cheeks and talk to him as if he was a child. Imagine... Me, Sakura Haruno, container of the Onkei, pinching and throwing an unsuspecting 300 pound mini-hippo around. Plausible...

We went to the back rooms and ordered enough plates for ourselves and the others. Choji sat at the table across from me, just waiting for our food. Well, I really wouldn't say he was waiting, more like trying to fiddle with as much as possible to keep himself from thinking of the smell of meat.

"Hey! Sakura!" A shrill voice screeched throughout the back rooms, "Thanks for inviting us!" The blonde kunoichi sat next to me patting a seat where Sai eventually sat.

"This is great! We're all together again!" Tsunade kneeled on the other side of me, "Just like old times!"

"Chotto!" Kiba strode over to sit opposite of Tsunade and Shikamaru sat on the opposite side of Choji with Hinata sitting right next to Lee, Tenten and Neji, who left the rest of the table to the rest of team 7.

"Here you go," an old woman came over to us, laying down multiple trays of meat and rice down on the table.

"ARIGATO!" We all said together before piling mounds of food on our plates.

Suddenly Akamaru, about as tall as my waist, jumped onto the table and scarfed down my food. He jumped back to Kiba's side. Was anyone even looking? I peeked at the giant dog straight in the face. Was he glaring at me?

Out of nowhere, he barked, sending everybody around me into a shock, he almost never barks.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba cooed, stroking the dog's scruff. The dog, intent on getting some sort of fight going, growled and looked STRAIGHT AT ME!

"Sakura! What did you do to Akamaru?" He accused me? That Bastard!

"I didn't do anything!"I stood, slapping my hands on the table and glaring at Kiba.

"Are you calling Akamaru a Lyre?" He also stood, slapping his hands on the table.

Our faces were centimeters apart as we ourselves growled, sending a zig-zag of energy between us

"Why, yes! That rat is the closest thing in this room for failing a lie-detector test!" Quickly, I grabbed my plate with spit and slobber on it and tossed it at the wall behind him. It shattered, creating many reflections of the confused and somewhat embarrassed faces.

"THAT DOES IT!" He maneuvered his hand under the table to flip it and hit me,but I ducked, sending it crashing to the ground behind me.

"Out of the way!" Ino yelled, diving behind the table. Apparently it was a good idea, everybody but me and Kiba were back there, including a fearful Akamaru.

**xx**

We both spotted the platters and plates of slabs of beef and pork. We both knew that this would be a food fight to go in history.

Come on, I mean, what's more worthy of a record than chakra infused hunks of animal muscle flying across a room at epic speeds? Nothing...

**xx**

"Ahhh..."Kakashi sighed, "There's nothing better than fresh grilled meat." Slowly, he walked over to the sliding door that would open the restaurant, but was pushed aside as an old man and lady ran from the building with horror painted upon every inch of their face.

"Don't! Don't go In! Demons! They're demons!" The old woman screeched as she sprinted with the man to a different part of the village, leaving Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke to sweat drop.

Suddenly, through the doorway leading to the actual tables, screams and shouts were heard.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!" The voice rang clearly through their ears. Sakura...

Suddenly, a chunk of what appeared to be meat, crashed through the screen door in which they had just entered. The three came around to the door to a room that was so clearly a battle zone.

They had to take their chances, discreetly they covered there 'lower extremities' in fear of losing their manhood to an estranged piece of meat.

Practically crawling, the three men made their way past the steaming cherry blossom and pissed mutt-boy, to get to the other side of the room and behind the table.

"Hello... Nice to see that you've come to join us," Tenten giggled.

"SHANNARO!" Another crash could be heard, maybe another piece of super-meat flying through the wall, but this was... different.

It was now quiet... A ragged, worn looking Sakura bent over the top of the table, the men under the flipped furniture had never realized that Sakura ever had a chest, and just by looking at her, they all covered their noses, trying to hide the fact that at any second they may just have a huge nose-bleed party...

"Sayonara!" She shouted trying to get the males attention... So far, she could talk to rocks and get a better response.

"Well... Bye, Sakura!" Tenten said, yanking Neji and Lee away from the provocative blossom despite her own knowledge.

"Yeah... Well, anyways, goodbye..." Tsunade lugged out of the room.

"Hey... I'm leaving..." Ino tugged on Shikamaru and Choji, snapping them out of their trance and out of Sakura's cleavage.

"Okay..." She stood straight up, waking the boys from their immature 'fantasies' and back into the real world.

"Hey! Actually, I have something to tell you!" Sakura ran over, taking Hinata by the hand and running towards the blonde girl, "Oh, bye!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled at the four males and sprinted out of the disastrous building.

"Hey, where did Kiba go?" Naruto pointed to a worried and wriggling Akamaru.

**xx**

They searched every corner of the room, intent on finding the missing nin, until rather suddenly, Akamaru started trying to dig under one of the overturned tables.

With Sasuke and Kakashi lifting the surprisingly heavy table and Naruto and Sai digging through the rubble, they eventually found Kiba in a surprising state of mind. 'God...' They all thought together, 'She was angry!'...

Kiba was currently in the fetal position, in a hole just wide enough for him to fit and just tall enough so he could sit up... Rubble and debris piled on that, ensuring it would be difficult to remove without caving the broken wood and plates upon himself. Not to mention the table TWO MEN had to lift to get into the hole.

If Sakura could lift that table, she could probably lift all of team Kakashi and maybe even a few more people on top of that. Wow...

"Well, teme... That goes to show... She's definitely weak..." Naruto stated sarcastically, walking out of the room with a wobbling Kiba and Akamaru right behind him.

'Wow...' The Uchiha thought, 'she could have killed him... And I don't think she's ever known him for long... What would she do if she decided to take revenge for me leaving back then...'

He shuddered mentally and strode out of the room, while Kakashi admired the pink girl's handiwork...

"Hn... She's definitely Tsunade's apprentice..." The jonin smirked under his mask, 'In more ways than one,' He thought, remembering when all the boys around him pinched their noses to keep the blood from pulsing out of their nostrils.

But as he exited the bashed and beaten barbecue house, he thought he noticed the Uchiha stare even when she wasn't bent over a table. Pushing this aside, he opened his small book and started to read.

Maybe the Uchiha wouldn't turn out to be like him, maybe he would find somebody to share his life with... Eh, all he could do was hope for the best...

**Hey! It's me again! This time I wanted to not only ask, but BEG that somebody will comment! PM me, anything! I have written two chapters in one weekend... What do you WANT from me! - Cries and eventually floods house- **

**Hai= Yes; of course**

**Nani= What?**

**Onegai= Please**

**Moshi= Hello: less serious**

**Chotto= Hey**

**Rigatoni= Thank you**

**Shannaro= Hell Yeah!**

**Sayonara= Good bye**

**Please review! -I love you all! ;D**


	4. A Good Change

**I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! So, last chapter, instead of Arigato, I wrote RIGATONI! Well... I have a good explanation for this... so that night I was eating dinner and typing the story. Surprise! Surprise! I was eating rigatoni! I still can't believe I did that, though...**

**Well, I am REALLY disappointed in my readers! Not like I'm forcing you, but... Only three, YES THREE, people have sent me a review on the story! I have written THREE chapters! Come on! Three chapters + Over three hundred views and hits + three reviews= Unhappy writer**

**Although I would appreciate and be thrilled with more reviews, I will not torture my loyal readers with the whole "If you don't review I'll discontinue the series" kind of thing. And I won't wait until I have a certain number of reviews, but... Don't tempt me! All it takes is a click of a button, and two seconds to write 'good job,' or 'love the story.'!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**(Usual Naruto disclaimer: Not my property- blah-blah-blah... I don't own anything but the idea to the story... Kishimoto owns the actual characters of Naruto...)**

**IF IT IS BOLD IT"S AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

"B-but Sakura!" Hinata stood from the table of the little ice cream place in complete shock, her light purple, almost transparent eyes widened as she looked at me through a lock of ebony hair, "S-so that m-means you have a-a jinchurriki!" Ino apparently hadn't figured out what I had been saying. For the past twenty minutes I have been going over the topic of what happened with the mission.

"No... It's more of a..." I bit my lip. What was it I called her? "Oh! Onkei! So, jinchurriki are all 'male', Onkei are all 'female'... I think they're both demons, but Onkei are... nice demons?..."

"WOW! That's so cool!" Ino grabbed her spoon with her full hand and plunged a whole mouth-full into her own gaping cavern. Well... it was a mouth-full for a normal person, but... this is Ino! She has the biggest mouth, figuratively and physically.

"Yeah!" Hinata smiled. She has been a lot more confident since Naruto decided to date her, meaning... less and less stuttering.

"You know what, Sakura!" Ino shouted after slamming down the rest of the vanilla ice cream. She placed her spoon down next to my already finished bowl of ice cream and disposed utensil, Hinata doing the same, "We should go out! You know, invite Tenten! Just us girls! We could shop, eat – have fun!"

"I- I can't" Hinata looked away from our group and out the window. She was blushing like crazy, almost completely red, "I'm going on a date with Naruto..." It's like she thought we would be mad! Nobody could be mad at Hinata!

"That's fine!" I swiftly intervened, "It's okay! We can always all go out some other time..."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry, Hinata-chan! We are totally fine with it." Ino smirked. It looked... how to put it...evil? "We would invite you and Naruto... But, we both know how hot it can get between you two..." Ino and I watched as Hinata's face grew to an almost impossible shade of red, Hinata stood up from the little cafe-styled table and bid us goodbye, afterward leaving as if she was in a marathon... Well if she was, she would be first by miles...

"Let's go ask Tenten!" Ino slapped the money for the ice cream down on the table and grabbed my hand. "Let's hope there's no date with her and Neji!" We sprinted out of the shop, the woman in her forty's owning it, waving a hand.  
>"Thank you!" I called back... wow... Kofuku has really done something to me... I used to never say please and thank you... now I'm doing it left and right. Cool!<p>

**xx**

"Tenten!" Ino called out to the adorable weapons expert. Her brown hair was put into two Chinese-styled buns. Her clothes at the moment were her usual white and red top with matching red pants.

"Hey!" The brunette smiled and waved at the two other kunoichi approaching.

"We were wondering if you would come shopping with us!" Ino yelled, stopping abruptly and causing me to run into her back and chocking on a wad of her hair.

"Ino!" I spat out the remaining hair... it was like she didn't even feel me plow into her shoulder blades.

While I was throwing a mini tantrum, she finished her conversation with Tenten, who was now walking away. I glanced at Ino, her head was sagging her arms drooped. It looks like somebody was rejected...

"Well..." She stated. Suddenly swiveling on her heels and stopping to look down into my eyes, "Sakura!" My name was said with such power, I stumbled backwards, "We NEED to get boyfriends! Tenten has one! So!..." The blonde now stood in a Gai stance, pointing one of her long and well tanned fingers at my nose, "We WILL get boyfriends! BUT!" She paused, seizing one of my wrists again, "First we'll go shopping! I won't have a problem picking up the men! But..." She looked at my attire. Noticing her line of sight I traced it to my chest...NANI!

"NO! I'm not going to change my outfit!" I hugged my chest. What was Ino thinking?

"Fine... BUT!" She exclaimed smirking again, "We will LOOK at clothes... If you don't see anything APPEALING to your taste AND mine... We don't have to buy you a new outfit, otherwise..." Her smile widened as she tugged me to a still open clothing shop. The sign was a bright purple in ornate design reading 'Keikoku' **((beauty))**, how disgusting...

But, against my will, Ino pushed me in head-first.

"Hey!" I yelled, stumbling, but regaining my balance before swinging back towards Ino who was already looking at the black and red lingerie in the corner... Typical Ino behavior...

"Sakura!" She smiled, showing off a whole row of white teeth, "I think you would look adorable in this!" Her lanky hand shot out to my shoulder, pulling me closer to the frilly 'clothing' items and suddenly pulling a black and navy blue corset and panties out to hold them against my body. I looked at how little it would cover, even though on my small frame, it would act as a sweater... Why am I so tiny?..

"No..." I swung around and walked over to a table filled with an assortment of clothes that would fit me. Looking to a bright red article of folded cloth, Kofuku started to creep back into my consciousness.

"Sakura!" She sweetly purred, her fur becoming more noticeable... What was I thinking before? she wasn't brown and white... she was a sleek, black and white ferret with adorable and large ears, along with an amazingly cute tail that became more shaggy as it lengthened. Her build was slender like mine, with not as many curves as a normal ferret would have, "I like the tube top, honestly..."

My eyes directly shot to the red cloth I had seen before... Tube top? What?

Slowly, my fingers ran over the material. It was silky, but could stretch, a good sign for a female ninja. With a little more anxiousness than I usually have when clothes shopping, my small and skinny fingers ran to the edges of the fabric, gripping the edges before I lifted it from the table.

"What?" Ino sprinted over to the table and stretched the top out. Kofuku was right... It was a tube top... An awesome one at that.

"Do you like it?" I asked. All I got was a nod from the open mouthed blonde. And just like that, she had snatched the shirt and ran over to the leg and arm warmers. Seeing her reaction I am guessing she found the right item. Looking around the store, she squealed, chucking the leg warmers and shirt into my arms before disappearing for two seconds. That was enough time for her. Not soon after, she came running by again, this time tossing black gloves into my hands and stopping before a display of ribbons and head bands, shuffling through it, Ino picked out a black and white striped ribbon.

"Now..." She placed the ribbon in my only free hand and pushed me towards the curtains for changing, "Try it on!" With a final shove, I was tossed into the light blue curtain before setting down my clothes and pulling the rough cloth closed.

"Your friend has talent!"Kofuku giggled, if at all possible for a small mammal... "You're going to like it too!"

**xx**

I sighed as I picked up the red top... Wait... it wasn't a top at all. In fact it was more of a bubble dress.

Adjusting it as I slipped it up my now bare form. Even with only being in my chest bindings and under-shorts, the dress fit perfectly. The actual dress started at right above my cleavage where it was tight, making sure the dress would not slip around, letting me sigh in relief. From there it became more baggy, accentuating what little curves I had and ending around my mid thigh where it ruffled in on itself and became more of the 'bubble' shape these kinds of dresses were named for.

Next I slipped on the leg warmers over my usual open toed boots and crinkled them down so they reached my knees, still allowing them to wrinkle and bend where they would normally. I reached for my gloves, noticing that when I bend, the fabric of my dress didn't expose anything, making me smile and inwardly scream in joy... This outfit might just work! Hey, there is a change in everything, right?

I grinned as I flexed my hand in the black leather gloves. Nice... Ino did always have a sense of fashion... let's see... red silky bubble dress. White cotton leg warmers. Black leather gloves... The headband!

I reached down again and grabbed the black and white ribbon that seemed to be made of the same material as my dress. I ran a hand through my hair and looked in the mirror to make sure no other strands had been thrown out of place from Ino's earlier rampage of the store. I then took out my head protector with the leaf emblem and placed it carefully on top of my clothes before tying it into my shoulder length hair.

It took me a minute to digest this new look. Do I like it? Do I not?

"Sakura! How does it look?" Ino called from the other side of the curtain. I wasn't done thinking... Or was I?

"Ino..." I stepped through the sky blue curtain and smiled as she gaped at my new appearance, "I think I'll have a wardrobe change..."

Her face grew into a smirk... One that you would expect to see on the Cheshire Cat. "I know who else will love it..." Her smirk twisted as she began to give off and evil aura, "Sasuke..." She said his name slowly, like she was tossing it around to see if she would regret saying that.

"W-what?" My face was beginning to become a bright shade of red, rivaling Hinata's unbelievable color. "No... He doesn't like me..." 'All I am to him is annoying...' I added silently, turning my head away from the wickedly smiling blonde girl in front of me.

"Hn... You can put yourself down all you want, Sakura... But no matter what... You're the only one he has ever risked his life to save that hasn't been assigned to him..." Her arms crossed, ready to object to anything negative I would say. "Not to mention when we where at the barbeque house today, after you beat the shit out of Kiba, and you bent over the table, all the guys, other than Naruto and Kakashi, were about to have major nose-bleeds..." She gave a triumphant snicker as I snapped my head to her, my face now breaking the record of Hinata's by multiple shades.

"Naruto didn't notice because your breasts are pretty small and all he does is stare at Hinata's... And Kakashi..."We both shivered at the thought, "Well... Let's just say I'm happy your Sensei wasn't being turned on by your antics..." I slowly looked down to my chest and pressed a hand against my breasts... Small... So that's what I am...

I frowned, my face turning to a more reasonable color as I stepped back into the dressing stall. Folding my outfit into a neat pile near my feet, I placed my old clothes on and walked out from behind the curtain. The whole time thinking about if Sasuke really could ever like me... No... That could never happen...

I placed my new wardrobe onto the front table to be ringed up, while Ino got two other identical dresses and placed them beside the clothes currently occupying the area next to the register.

A very skinny, yet curved woman stepped towards us... We must have been the only customers in a while, she seemed rather eager to please.

"How did you find everything?" She had a beautiful grin. One that a god would accept upon their face. Her silvery black hair was tied into a rather intricate bun that sat crooked on the side of her head, a bright yellow bow hung from it, the bow matching the yellow and white sundress she wore.

I placed the correct amount of money and waited for the woman to hand us the now bagged clothes.

"Thank you. Come again!" She said cheerfully as we walked out of the department store.

"Well... We got you an outfit..." Ino said, glaring out at the now setting sun. She handed me the bag of clothes. "I better see this on you in the morning... Bye!" She waved over her shoulder as she slowly walked towards her hose that was on the other side of town. Luckily, mine is only about five blocks opposite of the little store I was in front of.

I turned on my heel and started walking in the direction of my house, I am definitely ready for a good night's rest...

**xx**

His form was bent over the counter of the ramen shop. His blonde hair sticking out like a soar thumb against his mostly black jumpsuit.

"Old man! Another pork ramen, on the double!" His grin was accompanied by a snicker and the sound of dishes clanking. Another addition to the pile that was steadily accumulating.

"Naruto... If we didn't have you as a customer, we would be out of business..." The senior winked as he filled another bowl with broth, noodles, and pork.

"Arigato!" The blonde eagerly began to shovel the ramen into his open mouth. Even though, it was more like a pit...

"NARUTO!" Said ninja turned his head to the other blonde of rookie nine.

"Hey Ino!" He was barely able to make his words coherent, but he somehow managed this difficult task. He swallowed and smiled at the kunoichi.

"I thought you were on a date with Hinata..." Ino looked at him and took a seat on the stool next to him that wasn't being crowded with a pile of bowls.

"Yeah... Well I was... Going to... you know... kiss her. But she fainted... So I took her home..." He looked over to the girl next to him who was laughing beneath her hand, trying to hide the fact that she was finding Hinata fainting amusing.

"That's normal for her, Naruto..." Ino said, finally catching her breath.

"Really?" Naruto seemed to brighten at her words. 'Good' He thought, 'I didn't do anything wrong...'

He sighed, relieved at the news. "So, Ino... Why are you here?" He didn't want to sound rude, but it seemed she was eager to spill something.

"Well..." She was trying to find the right words, finally deciding to say it clearly. "Sakura has changed her look!"Ino smiled, but became somewhat angered when Naruto blared in her face.

"SHE GOT PLASTIC SURJERY!" He stood from the table, his whisker-like markings on his face twitched.

"No! Nothing like that!" She was shocked that he could even think of that. "She changed her wardrobe!"

"Oh..."He sat back down, the bijuu smiled, "I bet it looks great!" She nodded and stood up, mischievously slipping her desired comment into her goodbye.

"Yeah! It does! I'm sure somebody else will love it too!" She winked and turned a corner that would lead her to her house.

'Who will love it? Kakashi?.." He shuttered. He was glad his sensei wasn't being turned on by her actions...

Dropping that thought he remembered Sai, 'No... He's and emotionless bastard..." Naruto's brow creased in frustration, the whole time he never once thought of Sasuke. The one Ino had discreetly commented on.

Oh well, he was never good at figuring out riddles anyways... The blonde boy dropped the subject and went back to gorging himself on ramen.

**Hey everybody! It's me again! I'm still not sure if my fanfiction is okay with a lot of people. Still, only a few people have reviewed and mostly that has nothing to do with the actual story. If you could please give me some tips, comments, what you like or dislike about the story I can fix it! Even though, the farther I get into the story the harder it is to fix a mistake or make something better!**

**Review!**


	5. The Red Moon

**Hey! How are you all? - ahem- That was more of a rhetorical question, huh? Well, anyways... I wouldn't mind somebody answering back, and sorry for not updating sooner, getting together and typing chapters is hard when you are planning two other stories! Heh-heh...**

**Well, just so you know I am in the character- bashing MOOD! No, not the 'JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE', crap. No... It's more of the 'I AM JUST ABOUT TO WRING THIS PERSON'S NECK , DAMMIT!' **

**Please- read and review, R&R – I would appreciate it...**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I would love to... I will never-EVER- own Naruto... Why can't the world just be fair?..**

"Zetsu!" A screech echoed throughout the long and dreary hallways of the current Akatsuki base. "What will we do now? Sasuke-kun has left!" Another assault of shrill speaking broke through the hallway.

A grunt was heard in response.

The room was dark, all light seeming to be drawn from it other than a unnatural halo that surrounded a candle. As another drip formed on it's surface, the small bead hardened and ceased flowing.

"Tobi..." An odd voice now filled the room- more like cavern-, leaving it with a ghostly echo. It belonged to the black and white plant-like being sitting in a chair. "You are the leader... YOU should decide on the plan of action. But, without Sasuke-"

"WE DON'T NEED HIM!" A silver haired man shouted. He paced the length of the corridor and faced the two seated individuals. "We just need to break him, then he'll come crawling back..." Kabuto practically hissed, smirking sinisterly.

**Xx**

"Mmmmm..." I slowly raised from my bed, doing a major cat-stretch under my light pink covers. "What time is it?" I grumbled out. I shifted my position so I could see the alarm clock on the nightstand.10:57... Not that bad...

"NYA! WHAT? 10:57? How can I even SLEEP that long?" Shit, this is gonna' be bad! I was supposed to meet Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi at Ichiraku's at 8:30! Okay so that's... two and a FREAKIN' half hours that I should have been there. Sure it takes Kakashi two hours to get to anywhere, but, that was thirty minutes ago!

I jumped out of my warm and comfy bed and practically threw myself at my vanity, hissing as the cold floor touched my feet. I stumbled over and hopped onto one foot, pulling off my baggy green PJ pants and yanking off my white tank top, throwing them into the clothes hamper that lay by my closet. Stumbling in only my underwear, I quickly pulled over the curtains, remembering people had eyes and could quickly get a sneak-peak at me getting dressed. Just imagine... What if Sasuke saw me... I was practically skipping to my clothes as I thought of the idea.

Almost instantly, I was thrown out of my dreamy stupor as my toe connected with my bed post, making my eyes water and curse as I restrained a shriek. I half-hazardously threw on my new outfit, looking impressed as I combed through my pink locks.

'We look pretty damn good!" My inner commented. After giving a silent thank you, I pulled on my shoes and leg warmers and almost busted my hands through my leather gloves as I reached for the door handle and finally locked and slammed my door shut.

I immediately tore out for the ramen stand, attracting the attention of most of the shoppers at the venders I was passing. I waved at the people I knew and finally stopped a block away from Ichiraku's. I would want to catch my breath... Damn this was annoying... I never sleep any later than 7:30! The constant shifts at the hospital for over a year had made my brain work like an alarm clock. Now my internal alarm clock was jacked-up... Great...

I started walking towards Naruto's still-favorite-restaurant at a slow and even pace. Maybe I could catch my breath and walk in coolly like Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-kun.

'PFFF! YEAH RIGHT! You wish! With our luck we won't make it there in one piece...'

Damn... My inner's probably right...

**Xx**

"Kakashi! You said Sakura-chan would be here by now! You're just a damn liar!" Naruto yelled, attracting the attention of passer-byes, much to Sasuke's dislike.

"It's not my fault! We all arranged this, it's not like I spy on her or anything..." Kakashi snapped back, then after a long and dramatic sigh, he dove back into his perv book.

Naruto and Sasuke both sweat-dropped at this sight. Their own sensei was more interested in that little orange book instead of his students... Wonderful. They both gave each other glances and rolled their eyes at the silver haired mans behavior. Typical...

Kakashi had arrived at the newer and larger ramen shop about thirty minutes ago, meaning Sakura was thirty minutes LATER than their lazy-ass sensei. How is this at all possible? In the days of being a genin she would always show up first or second, depending on if Sasuke had some race between him and Naruto planned out.

Behind the non-tardy portion of team 7, a bark could be heard, nothing that big, just a dog. Another bark, this time it was joined in by a hiss. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi shrugged it off... Just another damn fight between the mortal enemies of the animal kingdom. Then again, another bark, followed by yet another hiss. Just by hearing it, the three shinobi could tell it was escalating into a larger conflict.

Then, a familiar voice grazed their ears. The boys at the table nodded to each other, 'Sakura...' They thought simultaneously. Sure enough the girl's voice was right behind them. But not directed towards any of the three.

"Get away! I ALREADY told you! GO! SHOO!" The boys sighed and turned around, expecting Sakura and Ino to be going at it with their horns and speared tipped tails. Instead they all instantly froze and started to sweat waterfalls. Yes she was currently fighting... Usual Sakura. But no, she was, in fact- NOT fighting Ino. Instead she was looking at a puppy in front of her with murderous intent.

If it wasn't going to turn bad for the dog, things definitely won't turn out peachy with them...

**Xx**

Good... just another step. They apparently hadn't had their orders taken. Just as I was about to stride up to them, I smelled something.

'Damn...' yeah. I had to agree with my inner... Wait my inner sounds nothing like that.

'Kofuku?' I asked my own mind, halting before I could reach the table where my team sat.

'Yeah? What is it?..' She answered back groggily.

'Where's my inner? What did you do with her!'

'Nothing...' She answered back simply.

'What do you mean,'NOTHING'! My inner isn't here, I NEVER have had a time when she hasn't answered back...' I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. Something wasn't going right... But what?

'I am your inner...' She said again, her smirking face and twitching ears entering my consciousness.

'NANI!' I instantly gasped in real life, making the dog that was staring me down bark again, I hissed at it then covered my mouth, my eyes wide. Why was I hissing?

'I replaced your 'inner self'... Your conscious is now my conscious... Since you unlocked my powers from the scroll, you have gained more personality and other traits from me. Once our minds have completely molded into one, It will turn into a physical transition...'

'But... So that means that you ARE my inner!' I was now ecstatic. Wow! An Onkei! THE Onkei... MY inner!

'Yes... As I have said. You will also pick up mental traits and physical traits of a ferret. Honestly, our minds are almost completely combined, just a few more additions to yours and we'll move onto physical...'

So that's why I was acting strange lately...

Suddenly the same damn mutt came closer to my leg and pawed at my shin. As a reaction, I jumped back from the dog and crouched, hissing. A few people looked at me but kept walking. I noticed how awkward this was getting.

Looking around, I begged that damn... THING... to just walk away. Well, in a harsh tone, but that was only to imply that I meant it.

"Get away! I ALREADY told you! GO! SHOO!" I was gritting my teeth now. TO HELL WITH BEING COMPASSIONATE!

"LISTEN, You damn RAT!" It then lunged at me like it knew what I was saying. I swiftly dodged the hell- hound and continued ranting. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I listened to the barks and howls of the pissed animal in front of me. Suddenly in a surprising flurry I could make out some of the words the damn thing was saying. They were slow and sloppy, trailing into each other.

"No! Y-you ha-ve better listen!" The dog then started to cuss me out, using almost every word I have ever heard other than bitch. You can guess why, right?

You know what? Those slurred, sputtered, messed-up and even some of the more unintelligent words... Hurt... I knew what I had to do... This BASTARD of a canine was going to Hell. Right here, Right now!

"You! Your mom is a..." I smirked while I could feel Kofuku maniacally laughing at the situation. She had told me what gets at dogs the most. Insulting their mothers.

"No... You wouldn't" The dog narrowed his beady eyes at me, knowing where my word were headed.

"YES! Your mother is a... Bitch..." I hissed under my breath, loud enough for the mutt to hear. As soon as he started to pounce, his supposed owner came by and snatched up his collar. It was an old woman. Probably losing her memory to Alzheimer... AWWW...

"I'm sorry Missy..." She collected her average sized dog in her arms, petting his stomach, "Is my little puppy bothering you?" She said in an almost childish way, scratching the dogs chin, it's tale wagging happily.

"Oh no... I couldn't believe a little... Adorable..." I contemplated my words, almost puking on adorable, "Puppy like him could do anything wrong..." I smirked, knowing this was far from the truth.

"Well... I was just looking for him, he just loves jumping his fence, doesn't he?" She cooed to the beast in her arms and turned around, walking to what I expected to be her home... Odd little granny...

"Sakura-Chan!" I heard Naruto yell from the table behind me. Damn...

I laughed awkwardly, walking toward the table of staring men. Sasuke must have seen my whole 'fiasco' with the dog... Why can't anything go my way?

"Heh-heh... Hey Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke..." I took a seat opposite of Kakashi and next to Naruto and looked at my legs.

"Sakura-chan... I was wondering why you were yelling at that dog..." Naruto finally spoke, looking confused.

'Well... Fluffy over there was cussing us out...' Kofuku yelled, but I cut her off with my own answer.

"Oh! Well, I just don't like dogs..." Damn that might have been the worst excuse ever...

Kakashi, as nice and perverted as he is, noticed how uncomfortable I was under Naruto's confused glare and Sasuke's examining eye, "So, I like your new wardrobe, Sakura..."

I sighed and gave him a thankful glance.

"Yeah... Ino thought it was time I got a new outfit... I like it, at least..." I looked over to see Sasuke staring at me. My heart leaped as her turned away and looked in the opposite direction. No... He couldn't... Wouldn't like me. No matter what. I'm just a team mate. A friend at most... Oh well, I could settle for that... After all. Who would like the guy who left your very own village for his own gain. After you just admitted that you loved him and begged him to stay. Who would... I mean, Whoever likes him is an idiot...

Damn... As I'm looking at his high collard shirt that he hid behind, I realized. I didn't just like him. I love him... I'm a complete and total moron...

**Xx**

As she shuffled over to the table he knew she was completely embarrassed. Hell, If he was ever in that position, he would too. But no... He was Sasuke- the powerful, strong, chick-magnet – Uchiha. He didn't spaz out... EVER... He was a cold, heartless bastard. And he wanted to remain that way.

But... As he watched Sakura turn multiple and almost impossible shades of pink and red, he felt a tug at the shriveled organ known as his heart. It was like when he saw Sakura in Naruto's arms. Right before he quit Akatsuki. Damn... He was getting soft...

As he stared at her red dress, he made his way to look at her hair, but as he made his way he came across her breath-taking emerald eyes. At that moment, he could almost call her cute, but Uchiha's never call anything cute...

He quickly turned away from her gaze to hide the light blush that had grown onto his face. What about her did this to him? He needed the answer and quick.

Suddenly Kakashi's voice broke into his thoughts and he turned to face the other part of team 7.

"Well, Ino did a good job didn't she?" The copy nin asked, stretching in his chair and continuing to read his porn books.

"Yeah! You look so pretty Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at the girl next to him that smiled back. "Huh, Teme?" Naruto winked at Sasuke, making the raven haired teen snap back into the conversation.

"Hn..." He glanced at Sakura to see her head bowed, looking crestfallen. It made his heart twist to see her look so sad. Suddenly, on an impulse, he began to speak, "You look nice..." He stated in his same monotone voice, but even still, she perked up, looking into his eyes as if she could find something int them. She was practically beaming.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" His eyes lightened from the usual cold black to an almost amused ebony. Damn, what made him do that? He was definitely getting soft...

He let out a sigh and smirked, leaving the table speechless. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

No... It's probably just a trick of the light...

But little did the four ninja's know, that another watched from the shadows...

"Hmm..." He chuckled. This laugh was unlike his usual voice which usually belonged to a moronic man in a mask, Tobi. But now his real personality is out for the world to see. Cruel, evil, Maniacal. "Sasuke-kun has found a friend..." He smirked under the orange mask that only let his right eye be seen.

The man then slowly faded away, leaving no trace that he ever had been there.

**Xx**

"Shikamaru... Did you see the whole event?" Tsunade questioned, hey blonde pigtails draping down her shoulders.

"Not all of it. Ino and I just got there when Sakura unsealed whatever was in that scroll..." He bowed and began to walk out of the Godaimes office. He was tired and just wanted to go cloud watching.

"Not so fast..." The fifth stated. Once the brown haired teen faced her she restarted their interrogation. "Did any of the Akatsuki follow... Excluding the Uchiha?"

He snorted and turned to leave once again. "I was on my way to the village by then..." Not wanting to be asked more questions, the boy quickly exited the office and down the hall.

'Damn kids... Never respect anybody, anymore...' Tsunade groaned on the inside. She honestly, HATED kids. Well, Sakura had grown to be more of a friend and nobody could hate Naruto for too long...

"SHIZUNE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HER AND GET MY SAKI!" She swore that if she didn't get drunk she would rip somebody's head off. Because, kids... For the Godaime of Konoha, you either feel a headache now, or drink a few bottles of Saki and get the headache later.

**Xx**

I had just said goodbye to everybody and was walking down the abnormally empty street when I felt another presence. I looked around me and noticed the sky was now black, the clouds a disturbing white with a blood red moon shining brightly above. I didn't realize it was night time... Or that there was a lunar anomaly tonight... Last time I checked, it was day-time!

I quickly turned my head to face the street in which I was just walking down and realized that something was terribly wrong. Not only was the sky acting funny, now ALL of the buildings and anything that had just surrounded me were now a chrome color. They all reflected off of each other and held the same red tint in color as the moon did, warping my vision. I swiftly closed my eyes and ran through the empty streets, trying to get home before I went insane.

"Why would you try to escape?" A voice echoed around me. This definitely wasn't a normal day...

I burst into a full-out run run when I heard a maniacal cackle. It seemed somewhat familiar, like I had heard it once before. But where?..

Suddenly the chrome city buildings were replaced with the same black as the sky. What is this?

A red cloud floated past me and started to twirl, turning into a red orb. Almost instantly three black tomoes appeared and spun at and insanely fast speed

"Sharingan..." A gasped. I tried to close my eyes, but some invisible force held them open and made me stare into the giant eye looming above me.

"Sakura... Don't you know..." The same mysterious and eery voice echoed. A deep chuckle began to erupt all around me. I wanted to cover my ears, but all I could do was stand there and gape at the humongous eye that loomed above me.

An orange mask started to form around the red Sharingan.

"Tobi..." I felt a heavy urge to sleep come over me. Slowly, I closed my eyes, dropping onto my knees and falling backwards, expecting to feel solid ground, but felt nothing. I was able to open my sagging eyes to just look out and see the only object that still remained int the black was the blood red moon. It was becoming smaller and smaller as I finally couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. And, suddenly, I was plunged into an ice-cold slumber...

**Hey... Sorry about not updating the story before publishing 'The Untouchables'. I had kind of gotten into a writers rut with this chapter. I was trying to think of ways Sakura could get kidnapped. (If you didn't realized that was what was happening, then that's sad...) Oh well!**

**Thanks for reading the chapter and don't be a Sasuke when it comes to reviewing!**

**Read and Review! R&R!**


	6. The Truth

**Hey! I'm so proud of myself! I just finished the plans for my other other storys. Well, I'm expecting this story to end within the next few chapters. Hoorah! This chapter is probably one of the most important ones so far... Yay?..**

**So, I guess... Here you go... Oh! And I wanted to thank kammio19 for the uber awesome review! THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Sakura! SAKURA, WAKE UP!' I could hear Kofuku call out to me. But where I was, I didn't have the slightest clue. I felt something cold and wet against my back. I shivered and sat up, raising my hands to my eyes.<p>

'What's going on?' I asked as I attempted to warm up my cheeks. The hair on the back of my neck had clung to my skin from the moist ground I had been unconscious on.

'That damn Madara took us! While you were knocked out, I could hear those bastards conversation. They took you so Sasuke would come back to the Akatsuki-' She explained before I rudely cut her off.

'SASUKE?' My eyes snapped open as I looked around. So, Akatsuki really did kidnap me. I sighed and stood up, stretching.

Currently I was in a dark room. It was lighted by a few candles that glimmered off of the slimy walls of the cavern.

"Ahhh. So... you have decided to join us, Sakura..." There was only one voice that smooth and fluid. Other than Orochimaru, HE was the only one...

"Kabuto..." I growled and spun around to face the pale man. He had silver hair as usual, but half of his face was covered in scales and he had both of the purple marks Orochimaru had once wore on the bridge of his nose. To make him any more displeasing to look at, the medic looked as if he was shedding his skin at the moment, strips of dead flesh hung from his cheeks.

"Good, you remembered me!" He smirked. Suddenly a snake flew out of his Akatsuki robe's sleeve and wrapped around me. The snake slithered across the floor, pinning me to a wall.

I whimpered as the reptiles scales slid against my skin, opposite of the plates, and tore apart the flesh of my upper arm. Kabuto began to walk towards me as I writhed in the snake's grasp. His stone-cold fingers slowly cupped my chin, lifting my head to face him.

The snakes grip instantly doubled to stop me from moving any more, I could already feel my legs begin to grow numb as I heaved for air.

"You're such a lovely child... No wonder Sasuke has rebuilt a relationship with you..." He dropped my chin and started to walk away, unraveling the snake as it began to retract into his sleeve. He knew I wouldn't move. Hell, I COULDN'T move. Not only because of my lack of air and my now wobbly knees. What he just said stung. I closed my eyes and leaned against the walls, my legs still shaking from .

"No..." I whispered, bowing my head down as I slid down the slick and moist wall, trying to cover up the newly forming tears. He stopped mid-step and spun around to look at my drooping figure. "NO! Sasuke doesn't like me!" I started to shake my head, no matter how much I wanted it, I knew Sasuke probably never would. "He said it himself! He said I was annoying! He wouldn't like me, it could never happen! He doesn't like anybody!" I started to shake as my sobs wracked through my body. At that moment I knew, I must have looked extremely feeble, weak. I could just imagine that if Sasuke saw me like this, he would be laughing to no end.

"Psh..." Kabuto smirked and set his hand on a dark corner of the wall, pushing it in. Suddenly the rock opened next to him and he walked through, stopping in the middle of the entrance and looking at me over his shoulder. " You foolish girl..." He chuckled, "Can you really NOT see it?.. Sasuke's only remaining goal in life still needs to be fulfilled. Why else would he come back? Who else does he know who would be willing to help him with restoring his clan? Who else would he trust that with but you? That is exactly why we chose to kidnap you, Sakura... You're the only one he will come for, without a doubt..." He walked into the dimly lit hallway as the rock slid back into place.

I couldn't absorb what he had just said. Did Sasuke really trust me like that? Is that really why he came back to Konoha? To use me? Is that really why? Was the whole reason he came back to the village for me? So I would have his children? Did he expect me to have a one-sided relationship? I started to soften my cries and prop my head on my knees.

Even if I could get mad at Sasuke, I wouldn't. Not now... If any of what Kabuto had said was true, Sasuke would be heading to the Akatsuki as soon as he caught word of my kidnapping. He would come here, with or without the rest of team 7 and kill the Akatsuki, just to retrieve me.

My eyes widened at the sudden shock that came through my mind. I had been captured so Sasuke would come and rescue me. Kabuto knew that. He and the other members of the organization would be prepared and ready. Sasuke had more of a chance of dying than living in this scenario. All because of me. If he died, it would be my fault.

I finally cracked, gripping my legs and shuddering. I was crying and sobbing, each gasp for air brought on more tears.

'STOP THAT!' Kofuku yelled, struggling to make her voice louder than my crying. 'By ourselves we can't fix this, bot together, we can win!' I finally stopped my incessant tear shedding and listened intently. I hiccuped and smiled. This is it. I can show Sasuke that I am strong. Now, maybe Sasuke would like me more, it didn't have to be love or even friendship. For All I cared, he could fall in love with somebody else, I just want him to acknowledge me. To realize that I'm there.

With this, I felt Kofuku's power bubbling inside of me. I'm not weak, I'll show Sasuke. I'll show everybody. And suddenly as a bright light filled the once-dark room, a feeling that had been lost for so long, had finally returned. I felt happy. I felt hope...

**Xx**

All of team 7, excluding Sakura, were lined up in front of the fifth's desk. She was currently shuffling through papers and files that had been stacked on top of her oak table. The whole team looked at her with interest. Well, from Sasuke it was more like he was actually listening. Tsunade shoved the other papers out of the way to reveal a manilla envelope. She quickly opened it and removed the small articles and pictures that were yellowed and crinkled with age. Some even had scorch marks running along the edges.

The busty woman gave a sigh and looked up at the three men in front of her. With a sad expression, she began to tell them the news. "Within the past twenty-four hours, Madara has been sighted in the village..." She observed their faces and continued, "We have no actual knowledge on why he came here. Only that... He kidnapped Sakura." The old woman- who would never admit that she was over fifty- looked down at the snippets of articles.

The whole team tensed. The only sign of shock that Sasuke made was a rushed intake of air, while Naruto verbally showed his concern.

"WHY WOULD SOMEBODY TAKE SAKURA-CHAN?" The blonde smacked his hands on the table, spilling the contents of a few folders onto the floor. Tsunade gave another sigh and bit her nail. She hated to tell them this.

"We have a feeling that we know his motive, though." Naruto quickly backed away and shuffled towards Kakashi as she handed him the contents of the now empty envelope. They were snap shots of a creature. It vaguely resembled the nine tails in appearance and size, but had only one tail-like whisp. The photos were all black and white. Occasionally one or two looked as if they had once been caught in a fire. The sides were burnt and faded. The males rummaged through the photo's and articles.

"A giant beast..." Naruto read out loud as he looked at one caption to an old news paper. "Hey, baa-chan... Why are we looking at these? Does this have anything to do with the Akatsuki?" The teen glanced up at Tsunade's solemn face.

"Yes, Tsunade. I don't see how these are relevant at all..." Kakashi stated as he turned a picture around to look at the writing on the back.

Sasuke, feeling as if he had to give some sort of contribution to the subject as well, looked up from his document page with a faded red 'CLASSIFIED' stamped across it. "It's an fake jinchurriki, right?"

The other members of team Kakashi looked shocked as they glanced at the young Uchiha.

"fake?.." Naruto slowly questioned and gripped the papers in his hands.

"Yes. It is an artificial jinchurriki. In fact, it's the only stable one yet created," Tsunade stated and nodded her head, meshing her hands together and leaning against her intertwined fingers. "So far there have been dozens created. They were, at first, created to aid the Akatsuki in their quest for the jinchurriki. But, the fake ones didn't have the same energy and power as the originals. All jinchurriki react to their hosts emotions. The real ones rely on negative emotions such as stress and anger. But, the newer ones are meant to react on positive emotions like happiness and so on..." The Godaime swiftly snatched an article off of her desk top and stiffly handed it to Kakashi, soon remaining her previous position. "Once the Akatsuki realized that the artificial jinchurriki didn't have the energy they needed, they resumed their hunt for the remaining bijuu. But, the five nations believed that good could come out of the non-defective artificial beings. So, they decided that they would seal the one they believed was closest to competing with the actual jinchurriki and destroyed the rest." Tsunade's caramel eyes drifted over the three shinobi in front of her then settled on Sasuke's passive, yet noticeably tense, figure as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Sasuke..." Tsunade stated directly to him, knowing the other two were listening and would still absorb any information offered. "Once you joined Akatsuki, the five nations unanimously decided to prepare the sealed jinchurriki in case of a war." This time the hokage's hardened stare came to rest on Naruto. "Naruto, that is what your mission with Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino was about. The scroll you received was the same scroll that held the artificial jinchurriki. Shikamaru and Ino both gave me their mission reports with detailed summaries of what they saw. And... Since the scroll really was gone, Sakura must have unsealed it. That leads me to the conclusion that the fake jinchurriki went into the nearest life source. In other words, Sakura." An audible gasp was heard from Naruto as his eyes remained wide and glossy.

He couldn't believe it. There was somebody else just like him. Immediately he felt a pleasant feeling bubble up in his stomach, but just as soon as it came it was swept out with a feeling of dread and fear.

A reoccurring thought passed through all the males in the Godaime's office. 'If Akatsuki had figured out that Sakura was the container for the artificial jinchurriki, then what was their actual motive?'

**Xx**

They had been traveling at top speed for hours as Sasuke led the way to Akatsuki base. He assumed that they hadn't moved. They wouldn't have had enough time. In no time they were nearing the stone ruins that disguised the entrance to the despised lair.

Sasuke came to an abrupt halt as they reached the first of many crumbled and wrecked stone columns and walls, Naruto and Kakashi following suit. Suddenly a mass of chakra made itself known as it viciously fluctuated beneath their feet.

"Naruto, Kakashi, stay close..." Sasuke said carefully as he and the other members of team Kakashi made their way to an old stair-well. Naruto quirked an eye-brow as he looked over the pitch black stair case leading into absolute darkness.

Kakashi, being the observant soul he was, quickly shoved the semi-shivering blonde into the black pit. Stumbling on the first few steps as he exclaimed a vibrant string of 'colorful' words, Naruto finally gained back his balance before turning towards the entrance to glare at his sensei.

"Kakashi!" Naruto whined, squinting his eyes and crossing his arms. He noticed the smirk on Sasuke's face instead of the usual frown and instantly brightened. "Well, don't just stand there, teme! Get your ass moving! We have a teammate to save!" Naruto fist pumped as he swiftly plunged into the darkness of the stair-well, Sasuke following with less enthusiasm but still the same glint of determination in his eyes.

As Kakashi witnessed the whole scene unfold before him he realized that for once, since the two boys were twelve, they finally felt like brothers. That, they finally had a permanent bond. He smiled beneath his mask.

As soon as he realized this a deafening crack broke him out of his daze. Without any further haste, the silver haired man dove into the blinding light that emitted from the once dark cavern.

**Xx**

"Kofuku..." I yelled through the white. In response flashes of color began to burst and retract in the light. "Kofuku!" I tried again to only get another dazzling display of colors. I was lost in it. I was trying to decipher my emotions. I didn't only just feel them inside of me, they were also around me. It was like a blanket. Warm, inviting. Pleasant was an understatement .

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit me. The only thing I could comprehend was how inviting the warmth was. I could feel another presence. Two. For some reason they felt just as inviting and friendly as the warmth that surrounded me. I noticed a cold yet feeling spread over me. I realized sluggishly that somebody had me in a crushing hug. It was somewhat awkward, I could tell whoever was delivering it hadn't given a hug in years. That they just didn't know how to approach the subject of giving affection. I giggled at the arms oddly displaced around me as the light died down. I could barely make out black hair before I was over come with grogginess and snuggled closer to the silky hair.

I couldn't control it, but as I was about to fall asleep a picture of the man I loved- love- appeared in my mind's eye. I smiled into the onyx locks I had snuggled into and sighed his name. "Sasuke..."

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't have anything else to say! Ooh. I guess I might be going onto DeviantART at some time. Haven't completely decided yet, though. If I do I will keep my username. <strong>

**Please R&R- Read and Review!**

**Love you all!**


	7. The End

**Hey! This is the last chapter of Hope! It SUCKS! WOOO-HOO! **

**Well, I would have extended the series a little longer, but I have some crazybad ideas for other stories. More funnier and all-around better. Yay!**

**So, please review and all that chiz...**

**DISCLAIMER: Last one of this story! I don't own Naruto, it doesn't suck as bad as this chapter, either...**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke..."<p>

Said black-haired individual opened his eyes to realize that the blinding white light that had just moments before consumed his body was gone. He wasn't even really sure what it was, it could have been a threat for all he knew. But, no matter what, he dove straight to the distinguishable figure of Sakura. She was okay.

He sighed, hugging the girl closer for a few seconds as he tried to wrap himself around the situation. Ever since he and the rest of team seven left Konoha he had felt the pit in the bottom of his stomach grow. What if Akatsuki had came up with some way to extract the jinchurriki? What if they were leading Naruto into a trap, to really take his demon? Sasuke was better than that, though. He knew that it had nothing to do with the jinchurriki. It had nothing to do with world domination or power. It was done out of spite. Towards him.

The young Uchiha knew that Kabuto had figured it out. That Sakura was important to him. That she was the first thing in a LONG time that even came close to what he used to feel for his family. Kabuto had taken her to get back at him.

Sasuke inwardly cursed at himself for being so naïve. To think that he could just walk into Konoha without a problem was a complete mistake. He should have known that Akatsuki just wouldn't forget about him.

Onyx eyes opened to meet three bodies lined up in a row. Sasuke was shocked, to say the least. They were all neatly laid out flat, hands crossed on their chests, legs drawn together. The Akatsuki. Hefting the tiny girl into his arms, the Uchiha stood up and wandered over to the men. By their chakra signatures he could tell they were dead. Yet, if they had died in any sort of battle, they certainly wouldn't have died In that. This was a way he had only seen in a burial.

A smirk spread across his features as Sasuke looked down at the sleeping being in his arms. It was so like her, even with the people that had tried to kill her, she acted so kindly to them.

A foreign warmth stormed his chest at that moment. He hadn't felt it for the longest time, but he knew that it had been last directed towards his family. His kind mother, his caring older brother, his unacknowledging father. Could it be... Love?

Yes. Yes, he was sure. Love. Such a nice word to say. And such a nicer word to hear.

He swiveled back on his heels and turned towards the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout. Naruto stood by the door, his eyes filled with hearts as he cooed to Sasuke and an unconscious Sakura.

"Awwww! That was such a cute moment, Sasuke-KUN!" The blonde giggled.

"Shut it" Sasuke growled as he knocked past Naruto, careful not to let Sakura touch him- after all, Sasuke didn't want her to be infected by Naruto's moronic germs-, and left the hideout, the idiot on his heels the whole time, yelling about how romantic the past five minutes were. Uchiha was careful to hide his face behind his bangs. If Naruto saw him... blushing... That would be the end of him.

After all... Even love-sick bastards practically made of ice cubes and spite had to have hope...

Hope that maybe one day, the certain someone who you had been neglecting for years could actually bring you the love you had been searching for all of these years.

Suddenly, as Kakashi and Naruto took off into the trees, Sakura shifted positions in Sasuke's arms. She slowly wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a quick squeeze, afterward, slumping back into the raven haired boy's arms.

Just as he was about to jump into the thick forest, Sakura opened her eyes.

"I love you." She stated. Yes. Sakura just STATED that she loved him. Stating makes thing official, apparently...

The pink haired girl smiled and placed her head against the crook of his neck, almost instantly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Sasuke gave a small smile at the pink haired girl and jumped into the trees to pursue his friend and sensei.

"I love you too, Sakura..."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH! It's crap, I know. Good thing I'm not getting graded on it. It would probably rank between Suckish and Uber-crap. You, know... <strong>

**Well, Review, I guess... If you can, please read my other stories. I have this one-shot that's been added to a community. My first storythat's been added to one, ever! Yeah, I'm kind-of excited...**

**Umm... I'm coming out with another chapter story, which I will not post the first chapter of untill I can come up with a title, wich will bbe around the end of the story. So, in other words... A month or so... **

**I also have a few one-shots that I've planned out and I have a few more chapter story plots that I'm working the kinks out of.**

**So, thank you! **

**I love you all, and I SWEARSWEARSWEAR that my next story will be, like, a hundred bajillion times better! I'm in algebra and you have no clue exactly how disgusting made-up numbers are to me... Ewwww...**


End file.
